Such a cam follower roller device generally provides an outer tappet body, a pin mounted on the tappet body and a roller movable in rotation relative to the pin around its axis. When the cam follower roller device is in service in a fuel injection pump, the roller collaborates with a cam synchronized with the internal combustion engine camshaft or crankshaft. The rotation of the camshaft, or crankshaft, leads to a periodic displacement of a piston of the pump that rests against the tappet body, to allow fuel to be delivered.
It is also known to provide the cam follower roller device with an insert as a stroke-transmission part mounted in the tappet body. EP-A1-2 853 738 describes a device comprising such an insert supporting the pin.
In order that the sub-assembly formed by the pin, the roller and the insert be held in place during storage and transport of the device, first and second local deformations are formed on the tappet body for fixing the insert to the body. The first and second deformations are respectively made by punching the tappet housing along a radial direction, and then along an axial direction.